Scary Changes
by XxHoodie the ProxyxX
Summary: Sarah Barnes was a normal Sim fan. She was also a nerd. Glasses, crazy facts, the whole nine yards. She was recently rocked by witnessing her teen Sim be slapped by a teacher. She wemt to sleep a human, but she awoke as her other teen Sim, Tori Zuniga, the other teen's girlfriend. She never wants to leave, but her human self is changing and no one is happy with the results...
1. A Strange Occurance

Sarah P.o.V

It was July 13, 2013 when... this happened. I was the best Sims player in my neighborhood. I knew everything from cheats to glitches and my Sims lived in luxury. No one else touched the computer, leaving me to care for them. I kept it simple: two first family was the Zunigas: Lisa, a 31 year old mother who gave birth to her first child, Tori, at 18 years. Ramon, a 32 year old father, the father of Tori and Carlos, Tori, a 13 year old girl who has a close relation to the other family's son, and Carlos, a 6 year old boy. The other family was the Peirolos. This family sadly only consisted of 2 people. Tony, a 13 year old boy who was forced to raise his little sister, and Hayley, a 6 year old girl who didn't accept many people, including her older brother. The kids have changed ever since their parents died in a fire while the children were at school. I was eating lunch and my little sister Allison snuck on and used a fire cheat to kill the Zunigas. She had no idea which house the Zunigas were on, so she picked the Peirolos mistakenly. Tony is a teenager, so he could care for Hayley, but she grew a reputation for being a rebel. Tony became too busy for school, so he fell behind on work. The teachers never believed him until the parent-teacher conferences occured. I could understand their language strangely. The teacher agreed to come home to see the graves, but that changed nothing. They continued to argue and it led to his little sister grabbing the camera and videotaping the entire thing. I sat there in horror. The teacher slapped him and I pitied my Sim right there.

That night, I went to bed a human. I dreamed about Shelby murdering my Sims again. I woke up screaming, but noticed something...different. I said hello in Simlish and shrieked, causing my mother to run upstairs screaming, "My baby! MY BABY!" In Simlish. I was a Sim!


	2. Mistakes Happen

Tori (Sarah) P.o.V

I decided whie I have this virtual body, I could deal with a little bitch who hurt my poor Sim. Her name? Delilah Marie Fargelius. That woman was so crabby

that legend has it, she only took the job so she could have a summer break. Oh, it was fun making her. No one is her friend. I ran up to her at school, her evil spirit made me have chils. I punched her, she dropped her cigarettes, screamed, glared at me, and tried to hit me. I grabbed her arm and threw her down. She shrieked and I kicked her, leaving her to scream and throw a hissy fit. I went to the principal, but before I could, I heard moaning, so I left her a note. High school was gross! I chilled and went to Tony's. He greeted me with a kiss and of course with fast time on, 2 days passed, and our fast aging made us 17 years old. We smied and a bunch of new feelings arose. We continued to kiss until normal time came back on, which is when a paper airplane hit my head. It was my friend from the other town, Kailey. It was her 18th birthday and I couldn't miss it for the world. Tony and I wore our current pyjama clothing and arrived at Zii Control City. This town is a very evi town and now that she was 18, she was coming back to SimCity with us! When we got there, a bunch of kids our age were drunk as fuck! I was okay with drinking, as was Tony, and after 2 drinks, we were drunk. The 2 of us found each other quickly and stumbled into a bedroom. Tony locked the door and we kissed each other. It just went out of hand. I felt Tony's hand go under my shirt and he unhooked my bra. We continued and we became undressed. Tony and I kissed until he thrust up. I moaned in pleasure and he continued on a slow course, but gradually sped up and I moaned even more. We kissed until he finally ended and I got knocked out.

The next morning, I awoke, last night being a blur. I looked under the covers and yelped, waking up Tony. I felt pain (Sim pregnancies are fast, I hope I'm not pregnant) in my stomach and hurled in pain. A thought bubble appeared above my head and I switched into my maternity clothing. I was having a baby! I liked it here, I am the new Tori Zuniga!


	3. Secrets

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded chapters in awhile. I said chapter 4, not chapter 2. Anyway, here's chapter 3 in New Sarah's P.o.V**

I screamed as I woke up. Bad dream. I decided to get dressed. I put on a hot pink shirt that said, "Bite me." and gray skinny jeans. Perfect. I grabbed my glasses. Wait, glasses? I ran to the bathroom and screamed. I was so different. My hair was... brown. I had green eyes. Eh, not so different. But I couldn't see. I was annoyed. What the hell happened?

"Sarah!" a very strained voice screeched. I know what happened! I was Sarah Barnes! My creator. I know her mom. Grace Barnes. Beautiful, white teeth, if only she was bacon. She and her husband had been fighting recently. I only know this because of the SIM APP! Sarah synced it with her computer. She was smart, but nerdy.

"Sarah!" there was the voice again. I sighed and put on my glasses. There it was, the world clearly seen.

"Coming!" I cried. I snatched my backpack and ran downstairs. There was Sarah's mom looking at me funny. She had blonde hair and green eyes. I grabbed a banana, my lunch, and exited, saying, "Bye, mom!" I walked down the street with my lunch bouncing in my backpack. I saw some girls approach me rather harshly. Shit. I walked faster and saw the field. Sarah always went this way. I turned quickly and ran. But I was stopped by a red-headed girl. She had a mean look. I rolled my eyes and walked around her. Where was Ken Caryl? I started running again, but the girl was back. I bumped into her and fell. She smirked. I landed a glare at her. She was taken aback; I guess I don't do that. I got up. The girl pushed me down. I screamed in pain. "You don't mess with me, god damnit! I'm Sandra Johnson!" Sandra scolded before hitting me in the eye. I snapped and stood up. I popped her in the face and threw her down the hill. "Don't mess with me, bitch! I'm fucking Sarah Barnes!" I mocked rudely. The bitch's mouth dropped open. I skipped to school happily.

* * *

Tori P.o.V

I looked at my blue and pink hair. I smiled. I remember getting that installation of dye. My parents hated me, though. So I had the bad relationship as normal. I looked like Dawnables! I love her! Well I look like her in real life. I look at Tony and he smiled. I smiled back and kissed him. But my smile faded and I looked away, ashamed of myself. Tony could sense something wrong. He sat me down and asked, "What's wrong?" I sighed. I sat Tony down and couldn't believe what I was saying. Tony was going to flip!

"Uhh Tony? You remember the party we went to?" I tried to keep it interesting, but this WAS interesting! So I was screwed. Tony nodded.

"Continue."

"Well...Well! I'm pregnant." I ran out as my blue and pink hair flew back. I had probably stunned Tony, and ruined my relationship. Kailey followed close behind, and out of the corner of my shimmering green eye, I saw her. I whipped around, knowing she had eavesdropped. Kailey's purple hair flew back and it fell to her back. I glared at her and she said, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I stammered. I sat down and started to cry.

"Look, Tony's not going to leave you. I know. He loves you. I saw the look on his face and it was pure suprise."

"Really?"

"Kailey, I'll take over. Now scram and have fun with NO CURFIEW!" Tony chuckled out.

"Hold it! I need dinner." Hayley whined.

"Kailey."

"Okay." Kailey picked up Hayley and left. Tony sat down next to me.

"How could you not tell me you're pregnant? What trimester are you in?"

"I was scared and first."

"Thank god! We can prepare! But first..." Tony pulled something out of his pocket. "Happy birthday! Will you marry me?" Words couldn't come out of my mouth. I had to answer, so I nodded. I kissed him. I am getting married! I am getting married!


End file.
